


glow

by flojo



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Fluff, Fransykes - Freeform, Glowsticks, M/M, cheesy shit is gonna go down, it gets real gay, the really late halloween oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flojo/pseuds/flojo
Summary: "what on earth are you— jesus christ."





	

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean it's not acceptable to be writing fransykes in 2016

josh knew something was up. oli had been a little bit too quiet for the past few hours and it was honestly starting to bother him. oli was usually either by his side or making a lot of noise somewhere else. the silence was starting to give josh a headache, he had to find out what oli was doing so quietly.

 

josh had searched nearly their entire flat until he walked past their office (it honestly wasn’t an office, per say, it was more like an area where they watch funny cat videos or dumb american films). he stopped, leaning closer to the closed door until he heard the familiar noise of the snipping of scissors and oli’s laughter. he was relieved to know oli wasn’t dead or something, but why on earth would he be laughing about cutting something up?

 

“oliver,” josh opened the door slowly, not even bothering to knock first. “what on earth are you— jesus christ.”

 

his eyes fell on oli, who was sitting on the floor, surrounded by cut up tubes of glow sticks, the liquid from the inside of it either on the floor or covering oli’s face, clothes, and arms. it was a complete mess that josh knew he was going to have to clean up later. oli looked up from his mess, feigning an innocent look. 

 

“couldn’t even knock? that’s quite rude.” oli said simply, grabbing another glow stick from a box and breaking it to ignite the glow. josh just stared, not completely understanding why this was oli’s idea of fun. oli was a pretty weird person, but who decides to do this?

 

josh slipped into the room, closing the door behind him so the dogs wouldn’t rush in and try to clean up the liquid on the floor. “what… why are you doing this exactly?”

 

oli shrugged, putting the scissors down and swiping some excess glowing liquid from the floor. “it’s fun.”

 

“you’re covered in it, oli.”

 

oli just shrugged again, getting up from the floor and carefully stepping over the liquid and cut up tubes, going towards josh. his quick reflexes kicked in and josh quickly ran, knowing what oli wanted to do.

 

“oh no, no no no, you’re not getting that stuff on me,” josh raised his voice, backing up into the desk. oli rolled his eyes. josh could be such a pussy about these kind of things. it’s not like this stuff could kill him, well, it could, if he were to swallow it.

 

“chill, it doesn’t burn your skin off or anything,” oli informed him, attempting to come closer again. “i just want to have fun with it. please?”

 

josh thought about it, oli wouldn’t put him in harm's way, he was probably just overreacting. plus, it’s not everyday your boyfriend gets the liquid out of glow sticks and tries to cover you in it. that sounds weirder when you think about it. but it was oli, and he just wanted to do something fun.

 

“alright,” josh sighed, “just don’t draw a penis on me with it or anything.”

 

oli smirked, taking josh’s hand which made him cringe. getting anything liquid on himself that he wasn’t familiar with was extremely uncomfortable. he immediately regretted his decision, but maybe he could warm up to it… eventually.

 

despite knowing oliver for years now, josh has never fully adjusted to all the weird and questionable things oli would do on a daily basis. but he loved him and his crazy antics, so he was more than willing to live with it, even if it meant forever. 

 

josh was forced to sit down in front of the mess, discovering that there was a bowl nearly filled halfway with it. “jesus, how many have you cut open so far?”

 

oli thought about it for a minute, “maybe like five boxes filled with twenty of them each already.”

 

yeah, oli was very lucky that josh loved him. especially since he was using a bowl from the kitchen that josh uses to make cookies, rest in peace to his favorite bowl.

 

“you used my favorite bowl. i made cookies with that bowl. i hope you know that.”

 

“your cookies are shit anyway.”

 

josh tried, like, really tried to be offended, but he knew it was true. that’s why oli made just about everything. plus he had to appreciate how brutally honest oliver can be, it made him laugh sometimes, just like right now. 

 

oli picked up a little bit of glowing liquid with his fingers, nodding towards josh. “take off your shirt.”

 

“at least take me to dinner first,” josh joked, slipping off his shirt with ease. oli rolled his eyes but smiled at his stupid joke anyway, leaning towards him and gently tracing his pointer finger across his bicep.

 

this continued a few more times on josh’s arms, but he wasn’t allowed to look until oli said so. oli forced josh to turn around since there was plenty of free space on his back, but threatened to actually draw a penis on his back if he even glanced at the drawings on his arms. 

 

“you’re so rude. why can’t i look anyway?” josh asked, closing his eyes as oli went to work on his back. the gentle touches made josh shiver and sometimes smile.

 

“because i said so.” oli said. josh knew he was grinning at his horrible reply.

 

josh knew oli was too focused in his work because he didn’t say anything cocky when josh flinched away from his touch or when josh started singing to keep him from getting bored. he didn’t exactly know what oli was making, but he knew better than to disrupt him.

 

“i’m done,” oli said, “i’m gonna take a picture.”

 

josh was starting to become excited to see what oli decided to make out of the slimy liquid. oliver was a very creative and artistic person and he loved anything oli made. once he heard the clicking noise, he turned around, begging to see the picture.

 

“i don’t know if you’ll like it.” oli shrugged, handing josh his phone. josh studied the portrait, making it out to be of the date they started dating in roman numerals, and below it, a beautiful and detailed yet messy drawing of a human heart being held in someone's hands. josh couldn’t help but stare at it, absolutely amazed with oliver’s talent. 

 

“it’s fucking brilliant,” josh smiled, not being able to take his eyes off of it. “you’re so fucking talented, it’s beautiful, holy shit.”

 

oli smiled gratefully, “you can look at your arms now.”

 

josh put the phone down, excited to know what oli had decided to scrawl on his arms. on his bicep, oli had written ‘i love you endlessly’. on the other was a cartoon heart that was starting to run down his arm. on each wrist, oli had put ‘forever’ on one, and ‘and ever’ on the other.

 

this was starting to make josh emotional, he knew oli was the romantic type, but kind gestures like these made him remember why he was so grateful to have oli in his life. 

 

“come here,” josh grinned, not caring about the glowing liquid across the floor. he pulled oli by the collar of his shirt, “i love you, you know that?”

 

oli nodded, resting his forehead on josh’s. “i do. i love you.”

 

they sat there for a minute, just looking into each other’s eyes. it was such a peaceful moment, until josh had to ruin it with, “as much as i love all of this, i hate the feeling of it being on my skin. i’m going to shower, you’re cleaning this up.”

 

josh cautiously stood up, avoiding every tiny spill of the glowing liquid. oli shook his head as josh quietly complained about it while heading towards the bathroom, but smiled anyway. he really needed to get more glowsticks.


End file.
